


Looks

by Glimmjoy



Series: Time Travel [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cliche fluff, Family, Infinity War spoilers, mentioned Merdedith Quill, mentioned Yondu, really cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Peter had anticipated this mission.“Peter”, she says with a gentle voice. “It is time to let us go.”We never said it would be easy but you have a new family and by holding on to us you're shutting them out. It's unfair to you and them.





	Looks

**Author's Note:**

> In my last part of the series I said I would wait with this story because I'm not satisfied with it. I didn't change anything till now, but decided to post this anyway. Maybe you like it more than me. Tell me what you think.  
> I could always write another diverging part since what happens in this story isn't important for the overall plot.
> 
> So, Happy New Year (a little late, I know)
> 
> Glimmjoy
> 
> P.S.: If you forgot what happened in the last part you SHOULD GO AND READ IT AGAIN.
> 
> OTHERWISE IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Looks**

 

Peter had anticipated this mission.

Last time the sudden appearance of Yondu and _his mother_ were a total shock and...well let's say it hadn't been a good start.

This time Peter was eager to talk to his mother, craved it.

It is a surprise when his dysfunctional family appears instead.

The future ones. The moody, teenage Groot, the old and weary Rocket, Drax and Mantis (sorrow flashes through him at the sight of her missing antenna) and...

“Gamora”

Different than the others she looks practically the same as the Gamora of this time, but then, it will only be in four years until Thor smashes against their front shield.

Gamora smiles.

“Peter. It has been some time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?”

Images flash through his mind.

How she made him promise to kill her before she fell into Thanos' hands; how small she looked in Thanos' grip; how she insisted on the promise; the soap bubbles coming out of his gun when he shot; Nebula's voice in the background telling him he came back without Gamora while the Titan himself had _**grieve**_ written all over his face like he had any right...

“Yes. Since...”, he can't bring himself to say Thanos, “Since Knowhere. I missed you so much.”

And he had. When he became aware that he would be one of the beings wiped from existence by the infinity stone, he had been so relived. A bit angry that he couldn't get revenge, but mostly relieved, because he had lived with the loss of his mother since he was eight and Yondu's death a few years ago and now he wouldn't have to live without Gamora.

Then he woke up and it disappointed him. That feeling was always accompanied by guilt, 'cause he had wanted to die again and leave the others, not only with Gamora's death, but with his one as well.

He lifts a hand to her face, relived that she is solid, that he can touch her, stroke her cheek.

Gamora draws him out of his daze. Her request makes him apprehensive. He only wants to bath in the presence of his old family.

It comes as a shock that Rocket of all people saves him from giving an explanation. It seems he had underestimated Rocket by believing the secret files were save.

He sighs when the Guardians are out of sight. Gamora chuckles next to him.

“You didn't really expect us, did you?”

“No”, he answers. “The only one who is dead in this timeline is mom. So, how is it that you can appear, when you never died?”

Rocket answers this time.

“Yeah, but it happened for you. You still remember it.”

That kind of makes sense, as much as time travel can make sense. But...

“Then were are the others? Tony, Stephen, Spider-Kid, Thor...”, he trails off.

These men were-are amazing.

They lost just as much as he did, but managed to keep going, kept  _ **him**_ going.

“Silly Star-Munch,” Rocket's tone is the one that always sparks an argument, despite the fondness in it. “Don't you get it? They may have been your friends, your pillars even, but it's us that will always be your family.”

The words close his throat, make it hard to breath.

He hugs them.

It is seriously weird since he can see the rocky ground through them, but he can feel them and that is enough. He holds his tears back.

They untangle themselves much to early in his opinion. Reluctantly he lets them go.

As soon as they stand apart again the others exchange looks. Peter hates that particular look. It always means they've come to a decision he won't like (he always hates them, hence hating the look as soon as he sees it) and just have to convince him they are right. The annoying thing is that they _are_ always right.

“What?”, he asks them.

“Peter...”, Mantis cautiously starts. She doesn't come further than his name. Due to her ability she is hesitant to hurt people in any form, Peter admires her for her compassion, but at times like this, when there are bad news to deliver he finds it annoying. She had lived the longest of his family, through most of the war with Thanos, but this habit hadn't broken even with the need to report outcomes, especially causalities.

“Just tell me.”, he snaps. It is, as always, Gamora who deals with him in the end.

“Peter”, she says with a gentle voice. “It is time to let us go.”

Yeah, he really hates that look.

“What do you mean? I've lived without you for nearly four decades. I did let you go.”

“That's not true. You've never let us really go, and you know it.”

Now Drax butts in.

“You don't have to fear, Brother Peter. You won't forget just because you let go. I know that and you know it too.”

Even with his straight forwardness it isn't often that Drax calls him brother. He finally gives into the urge to cry.

He doesn't hide it.

“It's just so difficult”, he tells them.

“I am Groot”

(We never said it would be easy but you have a new family and by holding on to us you're shutting them out. It's unfair to you and them.)

They don't press him anymore, knowing he just needs a little time. They are awesome like that.

He cleans the tears of his face, takes a deep breath, looks every single one of them into the eyes and leaps.

“Okay. I'll do it.”

Smiling they crowd him for one last hug.

“Goodbye. I love you guys.”, he whispers into their ears before the dissolve into air.

He stands alone in the cave for a few more moments before he goes out to face his family.


End file.
